earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 8
Characters * Qas * Darib Location * The Foothold, Oldtown, Star City, OR * July 11th 2016, 1309 Local Time VOX Archive * Qas: opens, footsteps, clatter, door closes, mask pulled off, gasp, sigh It's good to be back. * Darib: laughter * Qas: Is something funny, Darib? * Darib: 4.6 seconds * Qas: Green one, did you not hear-? * Darib: chuckle, laughter * Qas: What the-? footsteps He's... He's watching videos on his phone without sound... No. Earbuds... Under the mask. sword drawn, sword blade tapping chin, throat clears Give me a reason to spare your pathetic life, green child. * Darib: clatter, plop, plop, clatter Lady Qas, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! * Qas: You are sorry... and I am no lady. That honor is Karai's alone among this clan. * Darib: Oh, my god! I'm sorry! I knew that! I swear! I just- A slip of the tongue is all it was! * Qas: Mind that tongue or I'll carve it out. * Darib: Right. Yes. Thank you. * Qas: What's your name, Darib? * Darib: I-I... Is that a trick question? * Qas: What? * Darib: I'm Al Muta Darib... I, uh, I have no name in the eyes of the Demon's Foot. * Qas: No name in the eyes of the Demon... But I am no Demon. I am Jennika and I am asking you your name. * Darib: gulp Right... Sorry, Qas... I mean, Jennika... Uh... my name is Jason. * Qas: Jason? What are you doing here? * Darib: I'm, uh, watching the door. * Qas: What are you doing in the Foot Clan? * Darib: I'm... I'm learning to serve Lord Shredder and bring... uh... death to all enemies of the Demon's Head. * Qas: No, what are you doing in the Foot Clan? * Darib: Learning to be a ninja? * Qas: ... * Darib: sigh I'm trying to make a quick buck. My sister wants to go to college and we're all each other has. * Qas: What did you do before you joined the Foot Clan? * Darib: I, uh, flipped burgers. * Qas: Where at? * Darib: gulp Excuse me? * Qas: Where did you flip burgers, Jason? It's a simple enough question. * Darib: Uh... Big Belly Burger. * Qas: Did that earn you money? * Darib: Not enough to save anything for my sister's college. I barely could afford groceries. * Qas: Do you have any other skills? * Darib: Uh, I'm good at video games? * Qas: You're good at video games? * Darib: Well, I'm alright... chuckle Oh and I can skateboard! * Qas: You can skateboard? pause You do any tricks? * Darib: No, not really... sigh Mostly I like to watch people skateboard on my phone. chuckle It's freakin' hilarious when they crash. * Qas: sword sheathed I'm going to level with you, Jason... You don't want to be here. * Darib: No, I do. I really do. I want to help- * Qas: You want to help your sister. Yes, I understand that, but you're not going to be of any use to her if you're dead. Are you? pause Are you? * Darib: No... * Qas: And dead is exactly what you would be if it had been Master Tatsu or Lady Karai or Lord Shredder and not I that walked in just now. * Darib: Look, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again! * Qas: Yes, it will, Jason. Let's be honest with each other. It will happen again and next time it won't be anyone half as merciful as me. Have you tried giving blood? And plasma? And maybe, uh, is your sister smart? * Darib: Wha-? Yeah, totally! She's like the smartest person I know! She's nothing like me. She knows the ins and outs of physics and- * Qas: Ah, well then maybe you should just do more chores around the house. Give her more time to do her schoolwork and if you're lucky and there's any sort of a merciful god out there, she'll get a scholarship. chuckle And then you won't have to worry about her. * Darib: Right... Yeah, good idea! Thank you, Jennika! I'll, uh, I'll do that! Thanks! * Qas: No problem. footsteps * Darib: Wait! * Qas: Yes? * Darib: Before you go, uh, can I ask you a quick question? * Qas: Of course. What is it, Jason? * Darib: footsteps whisper: What's a scholar ship? * Qas: You're joking... * Darib: chuckle I was just goofing. chuckle I know it's like a cruise boat for really smart people, but how much do tickets cost? * Qas: Oh, dear lord, perhaps killing you would have been the more merciful thing... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 7. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 9. * Debut of Mondo Gecko. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 8 Category:VOX Box Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Mondo Gecko/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances